Wedding Night
by ShiverBoo
Summary: Hermione and Draco are forced to share a bed. Or will they? Reposted, reviews needed before sequal comes out. COMPLETE.
1. Damn This Law!

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Potter-world. Sorry.**

* * *

**A/N: We're back! Yes! The story hasn't changed, but you are all invited to read it again and REVIEW! We've made a sequal, but you need to review in order for us to post it. Tehe, we're evil, I know.**

**So now, please enjoy what we have been told is our greatest story yet. (We don't like it, but I suppose you all know that, lol)

* * *

**

Damn This Law!

"How very nice to see you, my dear," Lucius said genuinely as his son introduced him to his wife.

Hermione swallowed her fear and nervousness long enough to shake his hand. "It's nice to see you too, sir," she managed to choke out while still sounding respectful. She looked at Draco menacingly and he nodded his sly approval.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here before you two move into your own home," Lucius smiled at his daughter-in-law. He enjoyed the thought of the Mudblood being a slave of his son's will.

"I'm sure I'll survive," she said offering and obviously fake smile. In her mind she wanted to strangle Lucius, Draco, and Fudge. Damn this Marriage Law! It wasn't her fault the purebloods interbred! Why should _she _be forced to marry her long-time enemy?

Why couldn't she have been put with another pureblood, someone like Ron or even another Slytherin, anybody but Draco Malfoy. He was arrogant, annoying, stuck-up and never stopped calling her names, and on top of that she had to marry him and do _things _with him.

Lucius ignored the resentment in Hermione's voice as he explained to Draco where they could stay, Hermione listened, but distractedly so, as she spewed in her anger at being the property of a Malfoy. Suddenly Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and prompted her to the stairs. She reluctantly walked with him—knowing that she had to obey by wizarding law—but stopped when he opened the door to their temporary bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Observing," she said softly as her eyes skipped around the room. The room was magnificent, an entrancing mixture of golds and ivories—so different from what she thought Draco would want.

"It's only temporary because of our new marriage," he explained. "Then the colors will change to something more appealing."

Hermione stared at him. "_What _could be more appealing?"

Draco scoffed and led her into the room.

"Green," he said simply, walking into the room. He crossed the room quickly and lay on the bed. He groaned as he thought that he would have to give it up to his unwanted bride and sleep on the sofa.

"How very Slytherin of you," she said as she stood near the door.

"Well," he said as he sat up. "This is going to be the least Slytherin thing I've ever done." He stood up from the bed and lay down on the couch. He moved restlessly as he thought of how uncomfortable it was compared to the bed. When he looked at his wife he saw the confusion in her features. "Take the bed before I change my mind."

Hermione was completely confused and thrown off by this gesture. She had been expecting to sleep on the couch while the arrogant pureblood prat took the bed. She was so thrown off by this amiable act that she just stood there, gaping.

"Now or never, Granger," Draco smirked from the couch.

Hermione hurried to the bed and lay down. She tried to ignore the feeling that Draco was actually trying to trick her. After a while she let herself relax and was soon bordering on the edges of sleep.

Draco was angry, he had never been nice to the Mudblood and now he had to be married to her. He didn't even find her attractive with her bushy hair, her big teeth, her huge head, her petite form and less than a handful of breasts. He could not stand to think of having to have sex with her, but according to the new law, Granger had to be pregnant with at least one child within the firstyear of their marriage.

_Damn this law! _He thought at the same time as Hermione did before she fell asleep.

They say opposites attract, one may wonder how strongly.

* * *

**A/N: As you can tell, the chapters are indeed short. There are seven short chapters in this story, and we hope you like it! Now, REVIEW!**


	2. It's Not That Hard

"It's Not That Hard!"

"I don't want to!" Hermione screamed.

"Neither do I, but we have to!" Draco yelled back.

"Well hopefully I conceive the first time so we never have to do it again," Hermione sighed.

"I know a spell that increases fertility, so you will. But that's not the problem."

"Then what is?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to get off to _that_?" he said, gesturing to her body.

Hermione scoffed defiantly but hung her head; she was already self-conscious of her less-than-attractive body, but having Draco Malfoy put down her looks hurt more than she could imagine. "Can we just get this over with?"

"I can't," Draco complained.

"Why?" Hermione asked innocently.

"How am I supposed to get off to you if I can't even get hard at the thought of you?" Draco answered with a question.

"Then pretend I'm someone else!" Hermione yelled, still embarrassed at him not even thinking her the least but attractive.

"It's not that easy!" he yelled back.

"You're a guy! It's not that hard!" Hermione screamed. Then she sighed and hung her head. "Give me a second," she said as she turned around and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later Pansy Parkinson came out.

Draco looked at the pug-faced Slytherin in disgust. "Like _that _is any better!" he yelled at the imposter. Pansy scoffed at him and turned her back to him again.

When she was in the bathroom Hermione removed the spells. She had been sure that he _liked _Pansy, but he seemed just as disgusted. Finally she raised her wand and pointed it at herself in contempt. In five minutes she had completely redone herself by magic.

* * *

Draco waited outside the bathroom for Hermione to finish whatever she was doing. He hoped that she wasn't turning herself into Bulstrode. He would rather do Pansy, or even Hermione, before Bulstrode. Draco reluctantly raised his head as Hermione stepped out of the bathroom again. What he saw made his jaw drop.

"Holy shit, Granger!"

"Good or bad, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She wasn't in the mood to play guessing games.

"I can work with that," he said, looking her up and down. "I can _definitely _work with that."

"Great, so the only way that I'm at all attractive is if I change the way I look," Hermione mumbled. "At least I only have to do it once."

"Yeah sure," Draco said still staring at her tight shirt and massively large breasts. Yes, he could definitely work with this.

"So can we just get this over with?" Hermione asked, trying to keep from getting sick at the thought of doing anything with the drooling prat in front of her. "Or better yet," Hermione interrupted herself. "First, could you change your appearance too?"

Draco snapped his head away from her chest to meet her eyes in defiance. "What?" he asked through gritted teeth. No one thought him unattractive. No one.

"Well, I'm not quite sure I can get off to that pale body. You look like a corpse."

"Excuse me?"

"You look dead, do you ever go outside?"

"Yes I go outside; I don't see what that has to do with anything. Why don't you find me, Draco Malfoy, attractive?"

"You look like a vampire; do you even have a reflection?"

"YES!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Hermione said dismissively.

Draco started at her in shock. Finally he re-gathered his composure. "Only I have to 'get off,' as it has been so eloquently put, for you to get pregnant. You don't have to enjoy it one bit," he said simply.

"Well, why should you have all the fun?"

"You think this is fun?" Draco yelled.

"Well the way you were drooling over me earlier!"

"Well, you look hot!" he screamed before clapping his hand over his mouth and mumbling "Shit!" under his breath.

"Well obviously," Hermione said.

"Look Granger, can we please just get this over with so I can go back to hating you and not wanting to jump you?"

"Whatever," Hermione mumbled under her breath. She sat on the bed and waited for Draco to do what he had to do.

Draco waved his ebony want and both of them were naked in a second. Hermione looked on his body in disgust, he was so…pale, but at least it was only this once…


	3. One Hundred Percent

**Disclaimer: We still don't own it... A hundred stories later. Shocking, ain't it.

* * *

**

One-Hundred Percent

After their fifteen minute shag, Hermione got up off the bed and put her clothes back on quickly, not feeling changed at all by what had just happened. All she knew is that now she was going to have Draco Malfoy's child. She didn't want to, she didn't want to be married to him, she didn't want to have a child with this man who would probably avoid her and their child at all costs, leaving her to stay in this overly huge house to take care of an unwanted child.

Maybe she should just kill herself now, it would be less painful.

* * *

Draco and Hermione avoided each other for the next week. Hermione kept to their bedroom while Draco resided in his private library. However, one day Hermione angrily stormed into Draco's area. 

"Malfoy!" she screamed at him.

"What?" he asked sounding annoyed that Hermione had disrupted him.

"Your stupid fertility charm didn't work!" she cried out.

"How do you know?"

"Because I still got my cycle, which wouldn't have happened otherwise," she said shyly—embarrassed about the topic at hand.

"Uh," Draco said calmly. "We'll just have to do _it _again."

"You don't seem too disappointed," Hermione commented.

Hermione looked at Draco suspiciously. "Humph," she sighed as she turned away from him. She started looking through the shelves of his library and ignored his questioning about her actions. Finally she pulled a large book down and started looking through its pages. "What was the charm you used?" she asked him.

"_Conceptiona,_" he said.

"Hmm…" Hermione leafed through the pages. "Ah hah! Here it is." She looked up at Draco angrily. "This says _Conceptiona _is a hundred percent successful. Why didn't it work with us?" she asked already knowing the answer. Draco avoided her glare. "You didn't say the spell, did you Malfoy?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, you're disgusting!" she screamed. "You're enjoying sex with something that doesn't even exist and you don't give a damn about how I feel!" she continued screaming. Then she calmed down a little. "Fine. We'll do it again, we have no choice, but I'm doing the charm." She turned to leave the library and as she walked out Draco heard her mutter under her breath. "Asshole."

Draco sat stunned. So he had enjoyed sex with Hermione. After the charms, of course. Could you really blame him for not casting the spell? She was his only 'girl' for the rest of his life. She was the only one that he could ever have sex with, and he wouldn't let a pregnancy get in the way of sex. Now he just needed to find a contraceptive charm.

The thing he really needed to find was a contraceptive charm that would override the fertility charm. He had a couple of days though before they could have sex again.

* * *

**A/N: We do realize that this may seem a familiar story line. It was a challenge called the Marriage Law, so I'm sure you've seen something like it before. We never claimed originality with the plot. But we took, a different approach.**

**Remember, reviews say you care!**


	4. Make Me

Make Me

Another week passed before Hermione brought up the subject of them having to do anything again. Draco smiled, he had found the perfect charm to make it so she wouldn't become pregnant.

And she didn't know that he had already performed it on her while she was sleeping. It would last a week before it had to be re-cast.

When Hermione walked into their bedroom she smiled and Draco was confused.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked.

"Oh, I've just decided that if you are going to play this little game then I will too."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you want to fuck me so bad, you get to fuck _me. _No charms!" she said angrily.

Draco's face dropped, he wanted hot Hermione, not bushy bookworm Hermione.

"No? Okay, no sex. Asshole," Hermione said as she left the room.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled.

* * *

About 15 minutes later Draco finally realized that he was sitting here with his mouth hanging open forming the 'ck' sound at the end of the last word he had said. 

He got up from his bed and walked to find his wife. He realized what he had to do. He didn't want to resort to force, but he did own her and she would obey him.

* * *

"Will you stop it?" Draco shouted as he flicked his wand at Hermione again. 

"No, I wont!" she said as she reversed the spells once more.

"You're my wife, you have to listen and obey!" Draco shouted, transferring Hermione hot again.

"Make me, Malfoy!" she said, changing back again.

"I will, you can't use your wand anymore," Draco said with a smirk.

"Yes I can," Hermione said trying to curse him but her wand did not issue a spell. "What did you do?"

"I own you, therefore I own your wand and if I say that you can't use it, then you can't," Draco smiled triumphantly.

"Fuck you!" Hermione yelled.

"I wish you would!" Draco yelled back.

Hermione shook in fury as he transformed her again. "Fine! Do what you want. I. DON'T. CARE."

"FINALLY!" Draco yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't talk bad about my mother," Draco said, motioning her to the bed.

"I hate your mother for ever bringing you into this world," Hermione said angrily.

"Then blame her, not me," Draco smiled.

Hermione stood next to the bed shaking. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy," she sneered as she looked at her 'hot' form.

"I'm used to that," he said lazily.

"Can we just get this over with?"

"You know, you'd have more fun if you would participate," Draco suggested.

"It's bad enough having to be awake. I'm not going to actually pay attention."

"Your choice," he said as he advanced.

* * *

"Next time, you're participating," Draco commanded. 

"There wont be a next time," she countered as she whispered a fertility charm.

"Yes there will be," he said, smiling.

Hermione snapped her head off the pillow and looked at him. "What did you do?"

"You mean you don't know everything?"

"Malfoy! What did you do?"

"I said a contraceptive spell. I don't want you pregnant…yet."

"Malfoy!" Hermione whined. "You cant do that. I need to get pregnant so we can discontinue these…activities."

"If you would go along with it, you would find that these _activities _are not all that bad." Hermione glared at him as he continued. "I swear, it's almost like having sex with a corpse, you just lying there."

"Malfoy!"

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"I'll make a deal with you. We do this again—once—and I'll _participate. _I get to use a fertility charm—no counter spells—and I'll even charm myself. But you have to let me get pregnant this time."

Draco mulled it over until he found a loophole. "All right," he agreed.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously before she stood up to dress.

"When?" Draco asked from the bed.

"Tomorrow night," Hermione said as she finished clothing herself and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if the reviewers have heard, but we are unable to give out personal responses now. So, when this rule thing gets appealed, I'll let you know and we will answer your questions. Believe me, the entire fanfiction base is fighting this thing. We love you guys, don't forget it, even if we can't talk to you personally. I haven't read anything about general author notes being outlawed so I guess this is all right.**

**Chocolate Spoons, Vanilla Forks, and Butterscotch Knives to all. Oh, and cookies to those of you who would prefer them.**


	5. Participating

**Disclaimer: Still isn't all ours...

* * *

**

Participating

The next night Hermione stood pacing in her bedroom. She was berating herself for making such a stupid deal when Draco walked in. She looked up at him and picked up her wand from the nightstand near her bed. She quickly transformed herself into the hot girl Draco wanted her to be.

"Well, you've got that part down," Draco jested as he sat down his wand. He took off his robes so that he was standing in front of Hermione wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Hermione was appalled to find that her mouth had gone quite dry. "Like what you see, Granger?"

"No more than usual," she lied before she realized how it sounded. She blushed and he looked at her, interested.

"Well then, maybe this won't be so bad."

"Yeah, because having sex with you can ever be good," Hermione sighed.

"Come on Granger, you said you would participate," Draco said as he started to remove her robes.

"Oh Draco, touch me more," Hermione sighed sarcastically.

"Don't be such a frigid bitch," Draco said as he pulled her robes over her head.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said with no remorse.

"Seriously, Granger," he said, pushing her onto the bed.

"Oh Draco," she said sarcastically again.

"Granger…" Draco said in a warning tone.

"And you would rather me do what?" she asked angrily. "Oh, _Malfoy_..."

Draco groaned as he stood up away from her. "You are infuriating!" he yelled at her.

Hermione grabbed his arms and pulled him back on her. "I'll stop, just do it already," she said.

"Not until you are willing to participate. That was the deal, you will uphold it!" he said, his lips nearly touching hers.

"Fine!" she shouted back as she grabbed his head and pulled it to her. Their lips touched in the spontaneous kiss.

When they pulled away from the fortuitous kiss, Draco looked down on Hermione and she looked back up at him. Something had just changed between them; they had never kissed before except the chaste kiss at the wedding.

"Holy shit, Granger," Draco mumbled before slamming his mouth on hers again.

When he pulled away he watched Hermione as her chest rose and fell with every heavy breath. He noticed that the lust that must be shining in his eyes were now reflecting in hers.

"Are you ready to participate, Miss Granger?" he asked, trying to sound 'professional.'

"That's Mrs. Malfoy," she corrected him as she caught her breath. "But yes," she continued, "I think I can participate now."

"Imagine that, all I had to do was kiss you," Draco mused as he laid atop his wife, staring hungrily into her eyes.

"I kissed you," Hermione said.

"Either way," Draco said breathlessly as he touched his lips to hers again.

In the next fifteen or so minutes Hermione said the same phrases as before—"Oh Draco, touch me more," "Oh Draco," "Oh Malfoy,"—without a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: Amber here... That was the first time I had ever read the chapter before I posted it. I am just now noticing that these are really short chapters. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing on it still. We appreciate it so much. I'm sorry to say that if Brittany doesn't get some ideas in her head then teh sequal will be a while. It's her turn to write in all of our current WIP (Works In Progress) and she is drawing blanks. Maybe I'll borrow the notebooks again... Either way, there is a sequal, but I'm not sure when it will be up. Also, 12 of the Pageant is going to be a while. Brittany is going SOOOOOOOOOO slow. But, we also have a lot of Summer homework due when school starts in three weeks, so we busy with that as well. Eh, oh well.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. We await your word. Bows gracefully**

**And I'm wearing argile socks with black heels. Is that weird?**

**Amber**

**PS. Don't mind me... I'm hyper today.**


	6. This Is Me

**This Is Me**

Never before had they lain next to each other as they did now. After their first time, Hermione had simply dressed and left. The second time they stayed for a while—to fight over the fertility charm—but within minutes, Hermione was gone again. This time, the first time she participated, she had no intention of getting up. She had discovered that sex was a wonderful thing. It could even bring two enemies together for a short time—as they had just proved. She silently hoped that she wouldn't become pregnant so they could do it again.

Draco shifted under Hermione's arm which was draped over him. She lifted it off. "What's wrong?"

Draco turned and looked at her with guilt. "You're not getting pregnant this time." He stopped and waited for her reaction. She was looking past him in disbelief as he continued. "The contraception charm I used lasted a week. I cast it about three days ago—maybe four—so you're sterile for another three or four days."

"What?" Hermione asked sadly. She had quickly forgotten her wish to _have _to do it again. "How could you not tell me? And use me…_again_! I didn't know it was possible, Malfoy," she glared at him. "But I think I hate you more than ever."

Draco stammered an apology but was cut off by Hermione's bare back turning to him.

"Can I use my wand again, Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he sighed.

She turned back over him and grabbed it off the nightstand. "_Accio_ clothes," she said and she caught her clothing. She quickly dressed under the covers. When she had finished she searched through her blankets for her wand.

"Looking for this?" Draco asked as he revealed her wand from behind his back.

"Give me that!" Hermione said as she reached across and grabbed it from him.

He gave it up passively but added as she grabbed it, "Go ahead. You can't use it anyway."

"Malfoy!" Hermione whined as she tossed her useless wand aside.

"We need to talk first."

"Change me back," she demanded.

"What?"

"Change me back to me. I hate looking like this."

Draco looked at Hermione's body before realizing what she meant. "How could anyone hate looking like that?" he asked as he turned her plain.

"Because it's not me." Hermione looked at her figure—or lack thereof—and smiled. "This is me." She looked back to Draco. "Can we get this talk over with?"

"Why are you so angry about this?" he asked seriously.

"Because you used me again, and now we have to do it _again_!"

"You didn't seem to mind when you were screaming my name out a moment ago," Draco smirked.

"You never told me that it wouldn't work, if you would have told me that then we could have waited until the week was over!"

"I didn't want to wait, I wanted you, and I still want you."

"Well I can tell you this, next time—the last time _ever—_I am _not _participating and I am _not _changing my appearance. I despise you; you are such an arrogant bastard!"

"You _will _participate and you _will _change the way you look, you will listen to me and do as I say! If you haven't forgotten _Mrs. Malfoy, _I OWN YOU!" Draco yelled, his temper snapping finally.

"You may be able to control how I look and act, but you can't control how I think!" Hermione retorted. She stood up to leave. Then she stopped and turned back to face Draco. "May I have your leave, milord?" she asked in a disgustingly fake voice.

Draco looked at her with something close to sadness. "Just go."

"Thank you, milord," she said and added a deep curtsy for effect.

Draco sat alone on the bed as Hermione slammed the door in his face. "Fuck!" Draco said angrily, burying his face in his pillow.

He shouldn't have told her.

He shouldn't have lost his temper.

He shouldn't have fallen in love with something that doesn't exist.

* * *

**A/N: Amber again. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm updating much more quickly now in hopes that the quicker I update the more reviews we'll get. We love the attention. blushes**

**Can't wait to hear your output on this chapter. The next one is the last, but the sequal is in the making. We like to have the stories finished before posting so that the wait doesn't become too great (like it is in the Pageant) and we also are not influenced by the readers. We love your opinion, don't get me wrong, but we like knowing that we came up with everything on our own. I hope you like the end.**


	7. Personality, Not Looks

**_FINISHED! LAST CHAPTER!_**

* * *

Personality, Not Looks

Hermione avoided Draco for a long time. Draco was smart and stayed out of her way. So, almost six months later, Draco was rightfully surprised when Hermione entered their bedroom. She had been sleeping in the guest room of their own house since they had left his fathers.

"Yes?" Draco asked as he looked up from his book.

Hermione looked around the room. "This is nice," she said distractedly.

"Better than the guest room I would assume," he said with a smirk. Hermione looked sharply at him. "So do you want something?" he asked, boredom filling his voice.

"We have less than five months for me to get pregnant. Considering your ability to screw this up, I though we should do something soon. That was we have time for _mistakes_."

"I'm not in the mood," he said as he looked back to his book.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Draco Malfoy, not in the mood? Everyone run! The Apocalypse. "What?"

"I'm not interested."

"Malfoy! The Law states that I must get pregnant within the first year of marriage or else the bond is broken! I'd rather be married to you than be divorced!"

"I'm sorry, Granger," he said, failing to remember her maiden name didn't apply any longer.

"You realize that being divorced means no sexual relations _ever_ again? You couldn't handle that for long."

"I'm coping just fine right now, _wife_."

"Sure," Hermione said. When Draco looked back up at her she had changed her appearance back into the hot Hermione that haunted his dreams. "You're doing _just_ fine."

Draco licked his lips hungrily as Hermione slowly approached him. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her gorgeous figure filling out the now quite tight clothing.

Draco had tried to forget this version of his wife. He tried to forget what they had together six months ago, the one time she actually participated and he got to see the passionate side of her. Now she was back, and he wanted her all over again.

"Shit Granger, why do you have to do this?"

"Because I need to get pregnant!"

"But as soon as you're pregnant, you won't want this anymore!" he pleaded.

"And as soon as we do this, I'll get pregnant," she said. "So, we can do this now or later. Either way, we're doing it one more time. _Only_ one more time."

"But I don't want you only one more time, and I know that you don't only want me one more time. You liked it last time, you are just too much of a proud Gryffindor to admit it because you are supposed to be mad at me!"

"I am not a proud Gryffindor!" Hermione shouted, taking sudden offense to his taunts.

"Then admit it!" Draco shouted back at her.

"Fine! I liked it! All right? I want to do it again!" Hermione yelled before realizing she had been tricked. She moved away from Draco and started to the door. "Asshole," she muttered.

Draco flew to the door before Hermione could leave and caught her by the wrist.

"Let me go!" Hermione said quietly but dangerously.

"You don't want to leave," he said, pulling her towards the bed.

"Yes I do!" she yelled, walking back towards the door.

"Hermione, you don't want to leave. You want to stay here so you can get pregnant so we don't have to do it again," he smirked.

Hermione just groaned and tried to walk back towards the door.

"Give me a minute and I'll be back," Hermione said.

Draco smirked as he sat back on the bed, he was in the mood now.

* * *

Hermione came in a couple minutes later and smiled. 

"Where have you been?" Draco asked, he had become impatient in the last couple of minutes.

"Oh, nowhere," she said walking over to him sitting on the bed.

Draco pulled her down onto his lap and took her mouth in a kiss. "Fine, keep your secrets," he mumbled. Hermione just smirked.

* * *

"Now, tell me where you were," Draco said softly into her ear as they lay sated on their bed. 

"Oh, I just put a little charm on myself," Hermione smiled.

"What kind of a charm?" Draco asked.

"Just a little one that lasts seven days that stops certain things from happening."

"You put a contraceptive spell on yourself?"

"I figure we've got five months," Hermione said.

"You confuse me," Draco said seriously.

"And you me."

"How so?"

"You don't' really want me," she said sadly. "You want this." She ran her hands in the air over her body.

"Well, you're hot."

"No, I'm not. This magic is what you find hot."

Draco hung his head because he knew it was true.

"It's all right, Draco, I know that I'm not attractive. What do you think that Harry or Ron never saw me as more than a good study buddy?"

"What is the charm you put on yourself anyway?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, avoiding his eye.

"You can tell me, Granger," Draco said.

"It shows what people look like on the inside. It shows personality, not looks," she said shyly.

"So this really is you," Draco said, playing with her hair.

"It only it was permanent," she sighed. "But then I would be fake."

"Not fake… just different," he amended.

"I wonder what you look like."

"Under the spell?" he asked with worry.

"Yeah. Let's find out," she suggested. She sat up and reached for her wand.

Draco stopped her hand. "I don't want to know," he said.

"But I do," Hermione said, still trying for her wand.

"Hermione, no."

Hermione looked dejectedly at him. "Why?"

"I'm not that great of a person. You of all people should know that!"

Hermione sighed and laid down again. "I'll find out one day. We have our whole life."

"Yes we do," Draco said with a smile, dragging her close to him.

Hermione settled against his body, this wasn't so bad.

FINIS

* * *

**A/N: Yaay! It's over! Now, we're working on the sequal. When it is finished we'll start posting it! I hope you liked this story, and thanks to all of you who reviewed. You are our heros! We love you so much. Hands out cookies, chocolate spoons, vanilla forks, butterscotch knives, strawberry sporks, plum pudding, cake, and anything else your sweet tooth fancies.**

**Now, seeing as this is the last chapter, everyone reviews. That's the rule, you know. ;-) You read up to the last chapter of a story, you have to review on it.**

**Hope you all join us for Wedding Night 2 (It'll probably have a different name though.)**

**Amber (And Brittany says hi as well, I'm sure)**


End file.
